The Element Emeralds: All-Star Legends
(WIP) All-Star Legends is a concept for a 3D fighting-game, based on the full The Element Emeralds series, encompassing aspects from all areas of the series. Game mechanics *The game would have a visual style evoking Western comic books (manga for Japanese version), with cel-shaded graphics and thin black outlines around characters. *It would have an eight-button control scheme (Light, Medium, and Heavy Attack buttons, a Guard button, two Tag buttons used in 2-on-2 and 3-on-3 modes, a taunt button, a button for Mega Attacks, and a button for Ultimate Attacks.). *For 1-on-1 mode, it would borrow the parry technique from Street Fighter III. The game would also use a Super/Ultra Combo system (called Mega/Ultimate Attacks here) similar to Street Fighter IV, and a mode called Fighter's Spirit that bestows an effect different for each character, much like Killer Instinct (2014)'s Instinct or Street Fighter V's V-Trigger. *For 2-on-2 mode, the game would use a tag system that lets players control one character at a time while their partner is CPU-controlled, and retains the Mega/Ultimate Attack system, though both pairs share Mega, Ultimate, and Fighter's Spirit Gauges each. If a Mega/Ultimate Attack is performed while pressing the Tag button as well, a variant of the move is performed where the current character knocks the opponent over to their partner, who performs their Ultimate Attack, similar to a Cross Art from Street Fighter X Tekken. This move is called a Double Team here. Some pairs of characters have unique Double Team animations, as well. *For 3-on-3 mode, the game is fairly identical to 2-on-2 mode. If both Tag buttons are pressed, the current character performs a variant of their Mega Attack, knocking the opponent to their second partner, who performs a variant of their Ultimate Attack, knocking the opponent to their final partner for their full Ultimate Attack. This move is called a Team Blast, and requires full Mega and Ultimate Gauges. Much like Double Teams, some combinations of characters have unique Team Blast animations. *In 2-on-2 and 3-on-3 modes, if a character is KO'd and has a full Fighter's Spirit gauge, they will be forced to wait 6 seconds before being revived with half of their maximum health. An opponent can approach the incapacitated character during this time, which will activate a Finisher. Both players will be prompted to press one of two buttons. If both players press different buttons, the defending character will be permanently KO'd for the rest of the match; otherwise, the attacking character will take damage, and the defending character will be revived as usual. Character list Characters All Mega Attacks are performed with two quarter-circle-forward motions and two attack buttons or the Mega Attack button, while all Ultimate Attacks are perform with two quarter-circle-forward motions and three attack buttons or the Ultimate Attack button. ¹Arcade Rivals are faced on the 5th, 9th, and final fights of Arcade Mode. DLC characters Dialogue Intro quotes Unique Team Intros In-battle Taunts ¹If this taunt is performed while Leonel is grounded, the opponent will unwittingly repeat the taunt Leonel predicted they'd say, then realise this, losing a bit of their Mega Gauge. ²When this taunt is performed, Travis will run a hand through his hair. If he is struck, the taunt will be fully executed, and will make Travis invincible for as long as he still has Fighter's Spirit Gauge, as it will slowly drain while the effect is active. ³This line is only said when Travis' alternate taunt is fully executed. Winning quotes Alternative costumes/colours ¹Different dialogue and actions. Stages Each stage has a hazard that is activated when a character is knocked down in a certain area (signified by a red ring), and a Fatal Finish that is activated by finishing a fight with a Mega or Ultimate Attack in a certain location. Story Mode Story Mode chronicles the fights that occurred during The Element Emeralds' saga, and lets players relive these fights. Each fight has Legendary Feats, achievements unlocked by performing actions that follow the continuity of the story. After beating a fight, the Villain's Side of that fight is unlocked, allowing players to replay the fight as the other combatant. The Element Emeralds Trilogy The Element Emeralds Adventures *Fight only available via DLC. Misc. notes *If a character is reduced to 1/5 of their health, they enter Desperation Mode, in which they gain a red aura, their offence is increased slightly, and their Mega Gauge increases faster. The only characters that are exempt to this rule are Leonel, Jake, Dark Jake, Sly, Midnight, Rex, and Mario, who instead enter Guts Mode, in which they gain a yellow aura, and are immune to flinching while attacking. All of these characters have come close to and/or cheated death. *If a character is defeated with a Mega or Ultimate Attack, the background will briefly change to a light burst effect while 'K.O.' is displayed, with the effect being grey/silver for Mega Attacks, and gold/yellow for Ultimate Attacks. *In Vs. and Arcade, if a fight occurs between characters that fought in TEE canon, a special song plays in the background dependant on when the two first fought; lyrics are added once one character is reduced to 1/5 of their health.